emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1626 (16th January 1992)
Plot Mark moans to Sarah about Rachel using all his food. Michael has stayed overnight as well. Joe has already been thinking about setting up a pony trekking centre. He is even clearing out a barn to make into stables. He asks Kathy to help him. Sarah suggests to Jack that they rent another 30 acres from Frank for the organic flock as this could increase the yield by 15 per cent. Jack is preoccupied thinking about Marian and what might happen if she demands a say in how the farm is run. Annie hopes that she doesn't come back. Jack comments that the major shareholders - Joe and Matt no longer work on the farm and now there is Marian. He is worried that Sarah might be unhappy with all the talk of Marian, but she is confident enough about their relationship. Jack knows that Henry made his will at a time when he thought that Jack might get back together with Marian. Kathy innocently tells Frank about Joe's plans for the trekking centre. He seems annoyed that he has not been consulted. Sarah bumps into Lynn in the village. Lynn informs her that she has decided to stay in Beckindale. She likes the people too much. Sarah quickly realises that Lynn is referring to Jack, especially when Lynn makes a point of asking Sarah to call in some time and bring Jack. Kim tries to explain to Frank that she knows nothing about the barn being turned into a pony trekking centre. She tells him that she only mentioned the idea to Joe yesterday. He storms off to find out just who is running Home Farm. Alan tells Carol off again for gossiping about Eric and Elizabeth. Frank shouts at Joe in front of Chris. He tells Joe not to do anything in future without asking him. He speaks to Joe as if he is a naughty schoolboy and Joe is furious. Chris tries to calm him down. Alan calls to see Elizabeth. He expresses concern about her working too hard and never going out. She quickly realises why he is there and tells him that it is true, she has been out with Eric Pollard a few times. He says that it is none of his business, he was just concerned about her as a friend. Elizabeth finds this amusing. Kim shows Frank the estate agents details on Mill Cottage. He is upset that Chris is selling. Sarah teases Jack about Lynn. Michael meets Joe at the holiday village site and accepts the job offer. After Frank's harsh words though, Joe has to be cautious and tells Michael that the job is not certain yet. Michael does not want to risk being messed about by Joe again and tells him to stick the job. Kathy reassures Frank that they are not moving from Mill Cottage just because he bought it, they want a change. Sarah suggests to Jack that they use Henry's money to buy out Marian's share in the farm. Both he and Annie think that it is a brilliant idea. Mark is busy trying out various bright colours on the walls of the extension. Rachel disapproves of them all. Alan is rude towards Eric in the pub. Later Elizabeth tells him the reason why and they laugh. Lynn makes do with Joe in the pub when Jack fails to make an appearance. He is busy on the phone with Marian. She is going to sign her shares over to him. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Peter Whiteley - Sam Walker (uncredited) *Kim Tate - Claire King *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Eric Pollard - Chris Chittell *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Cottage, farmhouse kitchen and yard *Home Farm - Grounds, dingy barn and kitchen *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar *Frank Tate & Son - Offie *Victoria Cottage - Living room *Home Farm Holiday Park - Site Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes